


Track 63

by Pastel Comma (Regina_Hark)



Series: Sway Song and Other Tracks [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Body Worship, Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Cow Girl, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, First Time, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Gentle femdom, Interspecies Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Milking, Monster Girl, Overstimulation, PWP, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scenting, Submission, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina_Hark/pseuds/Pastel%20Comma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takafumi Watanabe is your typical slacker until one night, he isn't. She is now a monster girl. Horns. Tail. Girly parts. And it's just his luck that the solution to his problem involves vigorous, unending breeding by the girl who stole his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deference

**Author's Note:**

> A practice fic to my future long-runner, Sway Song. 
> 
> Edited with new content and longer wordz. And again, it's a practice fic. I may rewrite it again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wh-Why do I have to be the one fucked?”

Caught in the glitz and glow of his VR headset, Takafumi ignores the new weight climbing up his legs. Hips and thighs and more. Scooching cheek first right onto his lap. Takafumi grunts. More instinct than awareness. His body gives more a shit than he does. Flinching. Stiffening with alarm. Muscles contracting and constricting to the point he’s gripped up the player controller.

And Takafumi still ignores it, refusing to spare a drop of his attention.

Why would he, anyway?

He lived alone. No friends. No family. Nothing important to steal. This is his mind playing tricks on him. A fucking physical hallucination. Those things did happen, right? Some sort of phantom touch trying to wreck with his concentration. To pay attention to it now would ruin his streak. Level 500 is right there for his swordsman character. Just a few more kills.

So the moment passes and Takafumi forgets what he was ignoring in the first place.

The phantom remains on his lap. Undisturbed and uncared for. It tucks itself neatly between his outstretched arms and hands hugging the game controller. Takafumi’s elbows resting on the computer desk. The phantom leans forward. Sloping shoulders brushing against his arms. Long thick hair soft against his skin as it swayed.

They are like this for a while.

Silent.

Touching.

Hips upon hips. Breath upon breath.

The phantom inhales and exhales with a excited feminine hitch. First short, then long, then short again. Low and wisp-like. Dreamy. Waiting. The sound slowly crawling into Takafumi's ears. He smiles without meaning to. Feeding off her excitement and company. The phantom watching his actions on the three monitors hooked up and around his big-rig hard drive.

It has to have been fun to watch.

The latest site-wide hack on Aurelia Online.

Takafumi's work, naturally.

The newest VRMMORPG, Aurelia Online, was one of the most popular around. Going through growing pains from the mass amount of eager players and big pocket whales, it was now home to a festering den of hackers from all corners of the internet. Takafumi included. Your standard gold farmers, griefers, bots, petty scammers and the big-brass hacking elite, Vortex. Takafumi Watanabe, the fifth member.

Tonight, for his level grinding pleasure, Takafumi exploited a opening between the server updates.

He's managed to dig deep into a set of coded-in rules that have been bothering him since day one. Preventing players from killing npcs and monster pets of other players. And there’s no better reason to go on a mass killing spree than for free exp. Swarms of players are crowding around the shops and quest-givers.

If the developers didn’t want this to happen, they shouldn’t have even had the option available in the beta.

The spray of digital pixels splatters onto Takafumi’s screens as he leans in, unable to stop smiling. Held in place by their programming, the storekeepers are stabbed and burned for the desire of the frenzied horde.

The very same adventures they’d gave money and shit weapons to take care of their monster infestations.

Just by the sheer number of attacks, glitching npcs are forced out of their shops and placement points. Bodies dissolving before reforming. Text boxes floating over their hollow heads, stupid as always, “Would you like to make a purchase?”

The sweet release of death, thank you.

The other npcs run from and to the players like headless chicken. Some pre-programmed motion, for cutscenes mostly, giving them the ability to notice damage. But unable to remember who or why after a few seconds. Just like the monsters. Pathetic.

And they gave decent exp so why not kill them a few more times?

It's not like they could feel it, anyway. Pixels and polygon and code. Pretty things to make gaming fun.

The phantom sits quietly, the back of her knees warm against the top of his. The sweat. The touch. The summer heat. Distracting. He ignores her. She doesn't ignore him. He feels her eyes turn to him.

Her judgment. Her lingering stare.

As she sits on him, her thick thighs and curve of her ass-cheeks line up with his cock. Takafumi notes this keenly. His body even more, lazily filling with blood and hardness. Of course, there are walls of fabric between their bodies touching in that way. His boxers. His black t-shirt.

But she's naked for all he can tell.

And as some sort of sex fantasy, the phantom would be, right?

Takafumi doesn't know who initiates it -him rubbing up, her grinding down- but it happens. The half-hard bulge of his cock grows into a thickness that digs into her plump flesh. Takafumi sighs. Places his controller to wait on the desk.

It doesn't take long for him to rationalize what is happening.

It's late. He's horny. His thoughts have obviously gotten away from him. And what was wrong with a little handsy session with himself? Because that was what was happening in the real world. Him touching himself. No phantom. No touch or breath or hips other than his own. No matter the mental gymnastics his subconscious wants throw his way.  
Takafumi pretending that there was actually a woman on his lap.

“I am Cask.”

Takafumi pretending that there was a talking woman on his lap.

“Shall we not partake in one another, Husk?” she says, wiggling her hips up and down to each word trickling out her mouth. “I hope you will find my body to your liking. I find yours to be for mine. Always have.”

Takafumi jerks his hips up as his answer.

The phantom gasps. With his knee, he pushes her legs further apart. Her hipsy backside weighs against him, the sensation thrilling and almost, almost real. She parts easily for him, her lower lips now in perfect dry-humping position.

Takafumi inhales, his head swimming.

There's dampness sinking right into the front of his boxers. And the smell... Sweet and heady and light. A contrast to his own arousal. Musky and hot and thick. It's getting hard for him to think. And thinking is something he should be caring about.

After all, what if this was real?

Takafumi snorts and puts the crazy out of his mind.

The phantom squirms on his lap. Trying to close her chubby legs. Takafumi would have let her up if it wasn't for the fact her hands are braced on both sides of him. Nails digging in as she rides his frantic thrusts.

She not interested in getting off but in something else.

It's by her light struggle, he gets a feel of her body. A curvy shape, hourglass-like, except when it came to her hips and feet. She's tight and trim in some places, plump and jiggly in others.

As her ankles brush against his lower legs, sometimes they feel like feet, other times hooves.

“Traditionally, Husks aren't supposed to remain-” she says, her voice bookish and foreign. Her Japanese carrying an accent he can't really place a country to. “Oh. Oh! Husk, wait-” Still with the VR headset on, Takafumi is mostly relying on his hands to define the dream woman between his legs.

He gropes her, letting his fingers and palms explore her curve and shape.

The phantom squirms even more, fanning her legs open and rubbing against his clothed cock. “I'm in rut, you cheat!” Her clit, hard and stiff, sliding on his straining shaft. “Anytime else and I'd have you between my legs and-” Whatever else the phantom meant to say dissolves into huffy breaths.

Caressing her outright feels different than the touching of before.

He thumbs along her thighs and rear, squeezing and prodding the tender flesh. And she flocks to his touch, leading him along to her more sensitive points.

His fingers only confirms what he suspects.

She _is_ naked.

With his other hand, Takafumi grabs a hold of her breast. “Th-The elder spirits didn't prepare-” she stutters, her nipple hardening under his thorough touch, “me for your appetite for my body. But I need to go first. Otherwise, it won't count. But it's hard when I want to be with you.”

Takafumi absently listens to her.

“Once I do my part, it's over. Oblation. You. Me. And you never really remember, do you?”

Liking how flustered and out-of-sorts her voice went once in a higher pitch.

He kneads her nub, noting how thick and longer it was compared on a human nipple. Takafumi doesn't even need to hold her entire breast. With his index finger and thumb around her fat udder-like nipple, he lifts it. The phantom moans, her grinding picking up in speed. Slickness made between her pussy and his pre-cum aiding her gusto.

Takafumi's cock twitches, his climax incoming.

He lets her nipple go and brings both his hands to rest on her hips. The phantom pushes down on him, twin cheeks enveloping his covered cock and squeezing it to release. He tightens his hold and thrusts up without rhythm or direction. Chasing after that heat and liquid pleasure just gushing from the phantom. His boxers so soaked they sagged around his member. He wondered how wet he'd be once he was inside.

Takafumi is so, so close that he presses up against her.

Wanting the touch of before and the touch of now to mix and lead him to completion.

Hides his face into her fluffy hair, curls and frizzy fluff a pillow. His orgasm right there, balls tightening and shaft readying to release into his poor boxers until something else snakes inside.

Long and thin, this strange appendage slides into his waistband and wraps around the base of his cock.

“I can't let you waste your seed on this and shame on you for trying to make do so.” The phantom sniffles, even though she sounds put down on stopping too. “We must wait for the elder spirits to bless our union.” The hold tightens. “And you have very, very rude since I've arrived. No greeting. No pleasantries. It's as if you didn't know or care I was coming.”

“I didn't know.” Takafumi admits, his cock throbbing a pleasant pain. The rope-like appendage winds around his shaft three times, forming the same feel as a fist gripping his cock. But the tip of it, covered in brush-like hair, sweeps over his pearling cockhead. His cock throbs even harder, blood engorging his shaft to its peak. “Seriously, I didn't know.” he says to play along.

He just wanted his orgasm, damn it.

“Ignorance does not pardon ignorance.”

Takafumi rolls his eyes.

“Sorry.” he mutters.

She clicks her teeth at him.

“Apologies, my Cask. That is the proper response. You've said those words aplenty to me.”

The appendage has to be a tail or something like it, so warm and cozy collared around his member. The fur a interesting texture. Then it moves, the upper coils stroking his shaft. Takafumi's breath hitches. He goes to buck upwards and gets a pinch in response.

“You've had your bout. It's my turn to be indulgent now.”

With her hands, she pulls his boxers down his knees. Her lush ass high in the air as she does so. Then the phantom sits back down, her pussy flush against his naked cock. Her folds hug his bound shaft, heat and sweet juice running rich.

Lewdly, her thighs squelch with her motion. The sound loud and kinky to Takafumi's ears.

The phantom uses him for her pleasure, rubbing up against his cock. Her tail moves to lock around his cockhead. Takafumi doesn't get why until her clit brushes up and along his shaft. Flesh touching flesh. Pleasure meeting pleasure. It doesn't take long for her. The phantom orgasms, cumming with grace, style and shameless cock-teasing moans that should've summoned his neighbors to break down his door.

Takafumi groans, his legs shaking without his input.

He's right there-

The tail tightens and his release sharply ends in a weak sputter of cum. And instead of softening, his cock remains at peak hardness. “Please,” he whines. “Please, I can't keep this up.” The phantom pats his thigh. Ugh, she must want him to say it. All of it. “Apologies, my Cask.”

“Oh, did you say something?” she says, giggling. “I can't remember saying my turn was over. Do you?”

The phantom grinds into Takafumi. Her hips and body rocking in a careless motion. She teases him, happy and sultry with her power over him. With her pussy, she lines up her hole with his shaft and torments him using her perfect slit.

The hot space so close and so far that Takafumi doesn't need her blue-balling tail to keep him hard.

“You've been so good this far.” the phantom praises. “I suppose you can have what you asked for.”

The tip of her tail moves to play with his balls, caressing the overfilled orbs.

“Have your release.”

Takafumi grunts, his grunts more moan than anything else.

“Your tail.” he bitches, “Take it off. I cant.” Finish, is what he means to say.

The phantom laughs.

“Like I said, have your release.”

At her exact words, Takafumi finds his body obeying her words. He's cumming. Legs shaking, heart racing, his everything pooling towards his cock to release-

But. But, it's different somehow.

Instead of seeing white and feeling relief, he sees darkness, stars at night, and the pleasure that should've ended a second ago keeps on going. He's still cumming. Hot seed spewing out his cock slit. Tears form at the corners of his eyes. The endless orgasm knifing straight into a searing, agonizing pleasure. His vision begins to blur. His body weakens.

The cum is still coming, still forced through his rigid cock.

“I warned you.” she murmurs softly, turning to pepper kisses on his face. “But I also wanted to see what will happen. The elder spirits are quite tight-tongued on the particulars about Oblation. I can't think of any way to get us out of it. Telling you doesn't work. Running away doesn't work.”

He sobs, limply thrusting his hips to make it stop.

“Ah, my dear Husk.” Her tail winds once more around his cock, choking off the influx of cum. “Casks breed and Husks are bred. So it goes. Now we both know.” she licks up his tears, her tongue long and gentle. He leans into her attempts of comforting him. “Now we both can do better.”

The phantom kisses.

“ _If you remember this time, that is_.”

She asks something, something stupid, and Takafumi turns the music up.

It's the same as always. A late night spent playing games. There's something on his lap. A phantom, he's tentatively calls it. Not wanting to waste any time thinking about hallucinations his mind has conjured up.

Sometimes, the phantom speaks to Takafumi.

Sometimes, he listens and loses a hour to blackness and strange relief and comfort.

And once again, he forgets the phantom is there.

Takafumi licks his teeth, relishing in the violence he unleashed on Aurelia Online. Mages releasing field-wide spells. Paladins calling forth holy spears. Shamans death cursing victims to hoard all the exp to themselves.

This shit would be on the forum boards for months.

Yeah, it was pretty ballsy of him to switch the code off, devs might be tracking his dummy account right now, but the hundreds of fellow assholes just killing and killing- The players happily mowing down the crowds of background characters. Trumpets blaring, “Level Up!”

And to think, Takafumi only did it because he was bored. Bored. Goddamn it, he cracks himself up.

“You are bored. Phrasing, yes? That is why you stole their divine protection. You wanted to make war.”

Takafumi blinks. Surprised to hear a voice not from the game.

And that wasn’t a question. It's condemnation.

“We see.”

Takafumi turns off the headset music entirely, clicks up the visor, and looks around for the source. The voice wasn’t coming from the phantom.“You see, what?” he barks, not sure if he likes the fact he crossed into hearing audio hallucinations. “Hello. Say something!” Another attempt to ruin his session.

“This is where you have been for the last thousand years. Quite a hovel but you were fond of humans and their lands.”

The voice mulls over its words, ghastly and grating.

“Inciting lesser gods into slaughter.” The phantom ducks her head. “Making war within metal screens. Your blood lust is as deplorable and depraved as recalled. We have never thought so little of you as of now. But perhaps, that is our fault. Hasty work from long, long ago. We shall use you to remake the whole.”

Was the voice or voices insulting him? Seriously. Over a video game?

Takafumi drops the controller on the desk and made to take off his headset.

“Just wait a minute-”

“Nay,” the voice interrupts. “we recall our oaths. Consumption. Containment. Curse. The oath must be kept. Oblation must begin even if you are nothing but a broken fragment. You are suitable. You will accept. You will make war. Phrasing, yes. Reason given: You are bored.”

“I’m not that kind of bored. Hey!”

Takafumi tugs off the headset and stars into the familiar scene of his everyday life.

Shit, was he actually expecting to see someone there?

The after-image of the neon visuals, bright and cheery, burn into his sore eyelids. Fuck. It take a couple of good blinks to banish it all away. The generic vista of fantasy cities, hacked character mods and spam-filled chat rooms.

He returns to the real world.

His one-room dump. Four walls to keep a roof over his head and little else.

A good dozen of MMO game cases and boxes line the hardwood floor. Single-player games crowding neatly beside his other gaming consoles. Dust coating the silver limited release editions. Handhelds stacked as a tower on the other side of his sleeping bag for easy access.

Outside the black desk which holds his three monitors and desktop computer, he has no real furniture.

The good futon is in the closet for guests Takafumi will never have. Real plates and bowls sit quietly in their packaging. The glare of the screens reflected on the untouched plastic sticking to their forms. Besides his wall of games, the floor is a sea of trash. Empty ramen cups. Stale store bought bentos. And takeout platters molding their way into becoming a houseplant.

And yet, the phantom is still here. In the flesh. Sitting on his lap. 

Horns.

Gleaming eyes. Bestial. Inhuman.

A monster girl. Cow breed.

As her body moves with her breath, Takafumi notices her. Physically.

The shape of her backside flush against his boxers and bare legs. Plush cheeks round and wide and firm, the heat and heaviness making his legs go numb. He opens his legs, shivering how easily she fit between them. Soft skin on his. The heat. The warmth. It makes him a little delirious. Knees bumping into knees. Her nakedness against his flesh. Something slithering into his black t-shirt, long and fluffy. Brushing up against his stomach and nipples. Eager and frantic.

It couldn’t be an actual tail, could it?

“Breed the Cask we’ve prepared. Begin the oath.”

“Wha-What?”

As the phantom breathes, Takafumi pants. His lungs creaking and overwhelmed. He blames it on the summer heat. Not the body between his thighs. He accuses the cheap fan in the room. Not the blood of pooling south, his cock rising and pressed against the curve of a impressive rump. She moves against him. A single slide back, twin thick cheeks enveloping the growing bulge.

His hips bucks, the controller falling from his hands and onto the floor.

And god, he didn’t care.

Takafumi pushes the phantom up against the desk, marveling at the jiggle and thickness over her ass and hips. A white tail moving up to tickle his face. He bent her further, making her lower half rise up for him. Both of her holes gleaming under the computer lights, already wet and prepared for him. 

“Take her.”

Takafumi pays them little mind. He’ll get to it when he pleases. Takafumi took his boxers off and drags his cock over her pink quivering folds. Her sweet juices slick his cock, cheeks and more prepping him into compete hardness. The phantom spread her legs further apart, a silent enticement.

Always so eager for his cock. For his touch.

He chuckles at that. Deeper. Darker. A sound so unlike him and yet familiar.

As if he’s done this before. Taking a virgin sacrifice in the same manner. Not here. No. But somewhere long, long ago. Memories come unbidden into his mind, hazy and out of order. They mean nothing to him so he forces them away.

Breathing hurts. Keeping his eyes open, a struggle.

Takafumi closed his eyes and pushed in, sliding his cock into her waiting pussy.

He goes to breathes and finds himself on the other end.

 _In her_.

No, actually, in her. Like _literally_.

Takafumi opens his eyes to a closer view of his desk. His upper body held down by an hand. His legs wide open. His hole stuffed with cock. The oddness of it. His cock gone. His insides adjusting to the shaft inside him, throbbing and drenched with arousal.

It’s so- He can’t- He’s a man, damn it!

“Take her for Oblation!”

Was he the her? Did they mean _him_ the whole time!

Panic courses through him. Takafumi tries to get up. Throws his elbow back to fight the phantom off. The fucking body thief. The phantom holds him until he stops. Until his urge to flail and fight becomes nothing but insults and exhaustion. The cock still in him. Twitching. Rubbing against his unwanted female walls.  

“Don’t.” he whimpers, breathless and weak. “Not like this.”

“Don’t? Did you just say, _Don’t_. Weren’t you about to do the same thing to me?” Fake Takafumi laughs. The way she speaks is so different from the real Takafumi. She’s much more elegant, sharper with her tongue. “We have to finish what we started. Us of a thousand years ago. I of a thousand years ago. Doesn’t this feel right? Us as one. Us as I.”

“Wh-Why do I have to be the one fucked?”

Fake Takafumi sighs.

“We can take turns if that will ease your heart. But I have been crafted for this. I am Cask. You are Husk. Once I pour into you, you shall pour into me.”

“Am I supposed to just believe that!” 

Takafumi squirms, pushing himself further onto the desk to get away from the shaft throbbing inside. But the motion of doing it, feeling the length and girth of himself made him pause. It's intrusive. It'ss wrong. But his knees buckle, shaking from the jolts of pleasure that follow his escape attempt.

“Can’t you feel the draw between our spirits, our shells?” 

“No!”

The phantom hums.

“I can wait. I’ve been waiting for a long time.”

The phantom pulls out and let him go. Takafumi steadied himself on his knees and- Feels empty. So, so empty. It wasn’t just the freaky not freaky sensation of his own cock that was missing. But something else. There had been a link-

“I know I-” _I what_. Takafumi’s mind scrambles out. He know what exactly? What happen to his simple night of level grinding? And this is weird. Him being fucked by himself. Him as a girl. Just how much therapy is he going to need after this? “We take turns?” he says, not believing the words that come out his mouth.

“I’m agreeable to that. Yes.”

“That’s not a straight answer.”

“I wish not to lie to you. But you won’t be interested in switching when you are in the breeding throes. If you have your wits about you after, yes.”

Takafumi bites the inside of his lip.

“Why do you sound so sure of yourself?” he asks, wondering why he’s the only one acting sane here. “Why aren’t you freaking out? A girl inside a man’s body. A girl from who knows where inside of a stranger’s body.”

“How could I doubt the purpose of my existence. And I do know you, Husk. I always have.”

Takafumi rolls his eyes. How the hell could he argue with that kind of logic?

“Can you make it quick? I have a shift early in the morning.”


	2. Obedience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I-” Takafumi's voice cracks. His tail switches tactics, choosing to arch across his back. Freely showing Cask a full view of where and why he needs her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go re-read the first chapter. Has been edited with new content and sex.

While Takafumi doesn't have a cock, he does have a tail and the little bastard keeps on giving him away! With stiffness, his new appendage wags and waves. Thumping loudly against the computer desk.

Each fleshy thwap sending Takafumi through the wringer of high school flavored memories.

Shitty afternoons jerking it in a public toilet. Crappy night under thin walls. Him and sex, him and his hand, only became real friends after he turned twenty. His family home more of an hotel than a real house. Obnoxious relatives and cackling neighbors jammed into every room and mat.

What need could he have, _the Watanabe boy_ , for time alone?

There were a thousand reasons why Takafumi left his tiny hometown. The lack of space. The lack of respect. The need to work his member nice and slow without looking over his shoulder. And so, Takafumi doesn't feel unnerved by the words he's uttered to Cask, the phantom in his body. Because it is sex. Just sex. And it doesn't really matter who's the girl, right?

Silently, Takafumi thinks how long it will take. The sex.

Five minutes. Maybe twenty if Cask is lazy. Takafumi's cock isn't exactly a reigning champ at keeping it in.

And Takafumi a virgin in all meaning of the word.

No girlfriend. No one night stands. Not even a mixer-induced quickie from the few times he's gone to one.

Living in Tokyo makes him more than just the Watanabe boy. He's a working _NEET_. A man of his own domain and spending money.

And now to have that taken from him... Takafumi's head stews, male thoughts fighting with female impulse. And it's strange and scary how simple, how easy, he's taking to this new form. As if the gods were correcting a mistake. He's _the Watanabe girl_. One of many pink-faced sisters dragging home boys and happily eavesdropping on Mother and her friends. Never alone. Never not biting their lips and holding back their moans. Always with a boyfriend or a girl, swapping spit out on the bleachers and bribing him not tell Father.

Takafumi is still in the position he eased the phantom in.

Bent over his own desk. Thighs and hips a glow from faint rosy fingerprints bruising. The humiliation should make him red in the face. And yet, he's horny. Pink-faced. Perhaps his love life has only been in the shitter because he never met the right girl. And now he has. The right guy. Kinda. Thinking about gender and bodies is making Takafumi's head hurt. His legs are open. His hips rubbing restlessly against each other. Cock or no cock, Takafumi is hot all over. Sweat breaking out over his fair skin. Peach pale roasting into strawberry bright.

And his tail wags, fanning his need and female scent into the air.

Takafumi pants into the wood, the force of his breath shaking the desk slightly. Or it might be his body and upper chest causing the chaos. Arms and hands digging deep, nails claws. Shoulders and neck rocky like a boat on rough waters. Trembling in want. Quivering in need.

The glare of his three computer screens beam on his tipsy form. They reflect. They torment.

He sees all too clearly his new body. Large breasts. Dainty shoulders. Long red frizzy hair. Constellations made of sunny freckles along his collarbone. His horns, large and white and of a cow. They sit soundly on both sides of his head. The tips sharp and glinting in the modern light.

And as human-shaped he looked, there was no denying of Takafumi's feral form.

More of a persistent feel than something he could easily spot. Inhuman. Predatory. Some parts show under Takafumi's search. Muscles defined. Womanly assets firm and slight. Wild eyes. He looks deeper in them. Animal eyes. The sort that killed. The sort that struck first.

He is no farm cow but a thing of the wild.

And Takafumi's tail is wagging in the place of his cock.

He's hard. He's so hard. But the arousal isn't moving towards his groin. It's everywhere. His arms. His legs. Back. Front. The nape of his neck. The middle of his back. They all... tingle. And that may not be the right word for it. But they do. Excitement stirs within his blood. His nerves peak. Pores opening. Pheromones releasing. He sweats. He simmers. He lusts.

Takafumi pants harder. His body switching from confusion to anticipation.

Goosebumps swarm the freckled skin. The sensation both weird and right. If his family saw him now... _The Watanabe girl_. Takafumi scoffs. But hides into his arms. Face and more ready to be fucked into the desk. He might be blushing. He might be inching out his ass just a bit more. Not that he cares about the arrangement. Him being rutted by her. Him now a girl. Takafumi can't really envision what is going to happen. He only know his male perspective and what edited shots cheap internet porn had to offer. The woman moaning. Close ups of her pussy and gyrating body. But being on this end, waiting and wanting, it intoxicates him.

Takafumi blushes harder and, quietly, deliberately, presents his ass.

A slight shake. A deniable shake. But a shake all the same. Him wanting Cask to get on with it. Takafumi can feel her eyes, boiling him under her intense stare. Her breath mists across his shoulders. His skin as tensed as it can get. She's watching him flounder in her body. Around him, over him, Cask lingers, only watching. Not in him. Not taking him like a _mate_ should. And Takafumi supposes, he has to be one to say something. Let Cask hear him _beg_ for it. And that, that alone, makes him wet. He can feel his thighs become damp. His slit oozing out female fluid. It's hot and gooey, slipping and slathering down his needy fair hips.

But where did _that_ word come from? _Mate_.

He tries to think where that thought emerge. Why would _he_ think it? He's still him. He is still Takafumi Watanabe, your average Japanese slacker. But his mind bubbles and burns, the need to sate lust rising over his need to know.

This was normal for a mating rite, his instincts inform.

The bull courts the mare. The bull waits for the mare to succumb to her rut. They breed for the goddess.

“Stop that.” Takafumi shouts at the tail. Trying to keep cool. “You're ruining the moment here.”

Because Cask hasn't fucked him yet.

He glares at the limb. Long and thin and white, the tail would've been cuter on a real girl. The very tip covered in red brush-like hairs. “Listen to me, you idiot. I can't concentrate. With you. Breathing _on me_ and _not_ sticking your _big nice cock_ into my-” he sputters and dives right into a silent embarrassed shriek. “Ignore me. Just ignore me!" he growls out. "It's my cock and I can say stuff like that all the time.” Takafumi babbles. "My cock is nice."

His traitorous tail wags even more.

“Why aren't you-” Takafumi starts to say. He isn't sure who he's talking to now. Her. The tail. Himself. But his mouth keeps going, lips burning all the while. “Look, I'm not interested in staying the whole night like this. Can we get on with it?” he swallows, the gulp loud in his ears. “Please.”

“Please what.” Cask's nose falls into his bushy locks, inhaling deeply. “I want to hear what you want.”

“Does it really matter?”

He can hear the smile in her voice.

“Of course it does. Tell me how to make you feel good. Tell me how to make you mine.”

Her words echo in his ears. His face feels flush. His breath faint. Just why did her words affect him so-

“I-” Takafumi's voice cracks. His tail switches tactics, choosing to arch across his back. Freely showing Cask a full view of where and why he needs her. Cool air skates across his yearning folds, Takafumi's overworked breath now a weak dwindling plea.

“I-I want,” he tries again, “I need you to _fuck_ me.”

The tip of his tail dips low towards his soft mound. Primal and raw, an all-consuming instinct floods through his core. For a moment, Takafumi simply isn't. He's gone. His thoughts evaporates. His worries and more now dust rolling in the emptied out wilderness of his mind. The broodmare asserts himself in his body, a unmated heifer.

The broodmare's womb aches for seed. The broodmare longs for comfort and touch.

His sense's sharpen. The tail, on reflex, pushes apart his pink pussy lips. His scent has changed. Thick and hot and overpowering. The broodmare widens his legs further. He doesn't speak. This is a conversation of flesh. This is a conversation of yoking their bodies into one. He noses at the air, his tail whipped into a frenzy.

The broodmare's tail flicks across his dripping slit, slathering the brush part in his sweet juice.

Once wet, the tail finds its way to Cask. A mating rite. A show of interest.

Cask rubs her fingers across his tail, lips kissing along the coated limb. “You look beautiful like this, Husk. You wear my body well.” Then she bites. Gently. Marking him with her teeth. “Signaling for me.” Cask pulls his tail straight and winds the cow limb around her arm, stretching it even further.

Taut like a string, his tail spasms, trapped.

Cask makes her way down the length, nipping and biting until she reaches the tender flesh of his dock. The expanse of skin between his tail and rump. She slides her tongue up and down the sacred place, scenting and attending to the dock with care. The broodmare stomps in place, shaking everything nearby. The desk. The screens. The devices that fall and crack on the floor.

Her mouth grazes along the skin, teasing the empty broodmare.

Then Cask marks. Biting hard until the skin breaks. Blood spills down the bond-mark before it is lapped away by her soothing tongue. The broodmare's hips automatically tilt up, thighs and more trying to back into where Cask's cock might be. The first of many yoking to be had this night.

A finger slides into the broodmare's drenched hole. The sensation overwhelms him.

He squeezes around her, throwing his hips back and forth. Attempting to milk this finger inside her delirious walls. So sensitive and horny, the broodmare cums within seconds. Clenching to keep the digit in. Cask pats his head. The feel of her palm a brief respite to the flames stirring inside his body. He needs more. Wants more.

But for now, for now only, the broodmare ebbs away.

Takafumi's mind surfaces. Blurry and drunk in the secondhand afterglow, he groans into the desk.

“Was that it?” he rasps, body still strumming in lust and urge. “I don't feel like that was it.” His back aches. His knees shake. He wants to be fucked on his back. He wants to be fucked on the floor, hips high and in receiving position for foals.

Takafumi blinks. _Foals_. Just where was this crazy coming from?

“Of course not, it was one of many mating rites.” Cask speaks, a dreamy sigh in her voice. “We needn't go through them all unless you want to be made ripe with our children. Can you imagine it?”

She whispers into his ear, her words carrying images weakening his will to _not_ envision it.

“You given the gift of child. Round and pregnant and utterly insatiable for many months. Your breasts full and filled, your mounds milked for the benefit of all. I couldn't appease your appetite for long. We'd call for men of many shapes and form. Beastmen and monsters having you day and night until you're too far along to ask for more. My beautiful broodmare.”

Takafumi perks up at that.

“What did you just call me?”

Cask kisses the back of his neck. He shivers.

“You don't like it?” she asks. “ _Broodmare_. " she says. "And I do mean it in the fondest of ways.”

Takafumi ducks his head.

“I like it.” he warily admits. “Can you say it again?”

“My _beautiful broodmare_ signaling for me.”

“Oh god.” His body arches, the praise electrifying his nerves and more. “ _Oh god_.” he repeats. “I'm your broodmare.” the words come out easier than he might have liked. Broodmare. Another foreign thing now normal in his mouth. And somehow, he clings to it. “You're my bull.”

 _My mate_.

“We are Cask and Husk.” she intones. Cask speaking to him as if he is supposed to know the difference. They feel like the same thing. They _are_ the same thing, the broodmare whispers from the darker depths of his mind. He'll win his mate over. “Such sweet words like broodmare and bull aren't for us. We aren't yoking for children.”

“Why not?”

“We aren't meant for such things.”

Cask places her hands on Takafumi's hips and guides him onto her lap. Now on Cask's legs, he sits up. Boxers flimsier than he remembers up against his bare ass, longer legs propping up his. They were like this before. Him below and her above. And they still are, he now waiting for her move. Her direction.

He wonders if it's pathetic on how easily he's given to her. It was, wasn't it? And yet, he continues-

“Touch yourself for me.” Cask says, hooking one hand under his knee and bringing up his thigh. To balance himself,Takafumi leans his other leg on the desk. With his legs open, he gets an eyeful of himself. And it's more than just an eyeful. Might even be called the whole peepshow. Takafumi swallows loudly. He sees his pussy. Pink. Perfect. Glossy with womanly essence. Takafumi's thoughts turn filthy. _His pussy_. Those two words shouldn't be together and yet they are before his eyes.

He thinks little of Cask's request. No shame. No lack of resolve.

Brings his hand to his lower lips, sweet juices warm and wet under his fingertips.

And then he sees a program he's clicked on by accident earlier. The web camera. One single red dot shining back at him. A program window gleefully recording the spectacle he's made of himself. He flinches, the monster girl in the video a copycat to his actions. Horns. Tail. But the other things make him pause.

Two round things hanging off his torso. Breasts. The size and shape two handful worth.

“Touch yourself for me.” Cask says again, fingers massaging his knee. “I want to see your pleasure.”

“I'm-” Afraid is what he means to say. All this time, Takafumi has been waiting for the other shoe to drop. For something to kick in. Guilt. Shame. Self-preservation. And it just _hasn't_. The web cam watches him, happily recording his distress. In his thoughts, he might be okay with thinking he had a pussy but to see it in person...

Takafumi bites his lip.

“What's wrong?”

“ _I can't_.” he mutters, trying to hide his face from the camera. He's stupid. He's dumb. "I'm not really a-" God, what was wrong with him?

“Hmm... I suppose that it was too forward for me to ask outright.”

Using her free hand, Cask snakes down to his peaking slit and thumbs his hole. Takafumi's hips jerk up. “U-hh.” the not-word escapes his lips. “It _feels_ -” She brushes up against his stiff clit, encouraging it to swell and throb. "Please, go _harder_ there." Then down to his hole. Her index finger circling the entrance.

Takafumi rocks up into her hand, chasing the building pleasure.

It's different compared to what he does when he's in the mood. Jerking off, he means. Not only the obvious parts but where gratification goes. Again, it's everywhere. Again, it's not. He feels his pleasure pool towards his clit but also cascade elsewhere. His arms and legs. His mouth and eyes. Tears prick his eyelids. His mouth waters. It's all different in a good way.

Her fingers enter him. First one. Then two.

Such a small hole, Takafumi wonders if he can really take them. They look so big. Her knuckles bobbing in and out. He feels them on the inside, stretching and parting his walls. The web cam records. Catching every twitch and shake of his legs and hips. He's like a puppet on strings, dancing under her masterful hands.

Soon there are three digits, pushing and playing inside him.

A fourth finger pushes in, packing his oversensitive hole with more knuckles than he can handle. They skim over these hidden spots within him. Bundles of sensitive nerves and more.

Cask's fingers working together, they remind him of a cockhead and suddenly, he loses it.

Takafumi thrusts up into her hand, his moves uncoordinated and first slow. A tight knot of _something_ growing in his belly. Then he rocks into a steady rhythm. Learning how to use this body of his. Breathing out when he moves up, breathing in when he moves back.

“Do you feel like touching yourself for me, now?”

Her words barely connect. Takafumi still thrusting even when she takes her fingers out. Annoyed at his hole being left unsatisfied, he takes to it himself. The web cam watches. The time counter going up and up. He could turn it off. Part of him wants to. But the rest likes the third set of eyes. Showing him how he looks. His fingers find his hole and he slides in, sloppily scissoring his loosened walls.

While he's distracted with that, a sound of sloshing enters his ears.

Cask cups his breasts, twisting and tapping on the rings of darker pink flesh that surround his nipples. Erect, his nubs are wider and longer than a human's. Udder-like and pliant. They extend under her pleasant prodding, fat and flushed into a cherry-red color. Taking each nipple between her index finger and thumb, she milks them. Tugging the tit-flesh back and forth, summoning _something warm and heavy_ to rush to his swaying mounds. Then she blocks his nubs, preventing the liquid from escaping.

Takafumi moans, his body heating up under his hand and her touch.

And his breasts ache, rippling and sloshing even more. Takafumi's eyes flutter close. His breath loud and lewd. He can't believe his ears. Flighty moans and desperate gaps. All of his body is shaking, nerves lit and sparking in bliss. He breathes and falls, orgasming then and there. From his feet, to his legs, to his hips and to the rest, the pleasure surges through his weak frame. A wave of white pushes him out of his mind and into the stratosphere and beyond that. Into the very stars. He cries out, thighs and knees buckling, feet curling and back arching in his mate behind him.

Cask squeezes his nipples and they swell, inflating under his eyes.

Now the size of melons, they sag under the weight of fresh milk and tit-flesh. “For your first time you've produced a pretty set of girls, Husk.” She moves away from his nipples and palms the underside of his breasts. “So full and juicy.” White drops dot his nubs, bright and pale on his reddened skin. “You've made me quite thirsty attending to you.” she whispers, pinching his huge tits. “Should I take a sip?”

Takafumi opens his mouth and the broodmare's _moo_ slides right out. He pales.

Cask laughs.

“I'll take that as a yes.”

The phantom starts with his left breast, one hand kneading another to work the new growth. From where his breast begins to where it stops at the ring of flesh, she massages. Takafumi collapses against her, his limbs loose like noodles. His breasts throb. The milk inside weighty and distracting, he keens into the air. The sound far more beast than human. In no time, the white richness begins to drizzle down his chest. Streaks of silvery alabaster outlining his reddened curves and shape.

Cask moves to his other breast, giving it the same treatment.

Takafumi's breasts are still full, still brimming with milk. But the massages have relaxed away the pain-pleasure that ached him. He could almost fall asleep like this. Takafumi rests the back of his head against her shoulder. Baring his neck to his mate. He wants to be marked. He wants to be fucked. But he's too weak for the broodmare to wrestle his way. It's so simpler to submit to her touch. Takafumi falls into a light doze.

Her fingers tiptoe back to his nipples, pinching his nubs to come together.

“Husk.” Cask says gently. “Husk, I am going to need you to get up. I don't want to milk you without a bucket being nearby.” Takafumi snorts, unwilling to budge. “Don't make have to treat you like a stubborn sow.” He keeps his eyes shut. “Oh, so you feel like being naughty now?”

Cask tightens her hold and yanks, a flare of pain-pleasure igniting in his chest. He scrambles off her lap, fat breasts slapping on the hardwood floor. Takafumi's mouth drops open at the size once more. They've gotten bigger since he last saw them. They distend halfway off his chest, two mountain-like mounds capped with ruby-red peaks. Like lighthouses upon a cliff coast, they draw his eyes to sheer weight and volume.

Takafumi turns over onto his back, breasts clapping together from the abrupt move. He opens his legs.

“I need to milk you proper.” Cask scolds. “And I need to set up a den. Is that camp cot all you have?” Takafumi blinks at her. Did she mean his sleeping bag? He points at his closet and tells her where the good futon is. “Yes, I think that will do.” She goes to step away. He clamps his hand around her ankle.

“I'm not leaving you.”

It _feels_ like she is. Why is she going away? Why aren't they yoked?

“So clingy, my beautiful broodmare.” she laughs. “If you don't mind the mess, neither do I.”

Cask sits on top of him, her thick and hard cock pushing into his belly through the boxers. She peels off the underwear and sits on him stark naked. One pink mottled cock white with pre-cum dripping on his skin. Milk droplets gathered on the tips of his nipples, they mix together. White on white, an aroma of musk and more.

She breathes into her hands, warming them up and then they descend. Pale fingers delving deep into his dollops of tit-flesh. From the base of Takafumi's breasts, she cups the underside of his mounds and pushes in. The milk inside collect and converge under her tender directing, dribbling first lightly out his nipples.

“Your first milk.” Cask drags her index finger around his nipple to collect a hearty drop. “See.”

The color amber-like and bright, she brings it to his mouth. He sticks out his tongue and accepts her gift. The taste explodes in his mouth. So sweet and tasty. She goes back to working his breasts. The yellow sheen of first milk slowly fading away into typical creamy white. His nipples, once thin trickles, now overfilling rivers, spew out more of that white liquid.

It spills out onto the floor, creeping across the stacked games beside the computer chair.

Cask leans over him and her mouth latches onto one nipple. Neat teeth nipping around his nub, forming half-crescents into the red flesh. Takafumi bucks up into her. She sucks, drinking his white foamy essence. The sound of it -her gulping, his heart thumping, their bodies grinding against each other slick with cum and milk- He sobs into her black bed hair, hands wrapping around her broad shoulders.

With her hand, Cask pumps the other seeping breast. Takafumi arches under her, his clit hard and pulsing. The mere sensation of it. Him feeding her with his milk. Her accepting his milk.

 _He can't_.

Takafumi's mind fades once more and the the broodmare coos in his place.

The broodmare allows his mate to partake in his milk for a while. Listening out for when her belly extends and sloshes with his drink. The mate is unaware of the effects of his love milk. He can tell as her gulps slow and she fights to get more milk inside. The mate's cock succumbing to his natural aphrodisiac. Engorged and strapping with girth, his shaft is ready for yoking.

The broodmare flips them over. Him on top and her on bottom.

“Husk, wait. There's an order we must-”

The broodmare wraps his tail over her mouth and stuffs the tip inside. Pleased, he moves to her cock. Long and veiny from her love milk, he slobbers over the crown. Letting his lengthy tongue slide around the cockhead and weeping purpling slit. Her love milk rousing the cock into absolute hardness.

The broodmare kisses and moans into the member, paying her respects to her mate.

Once shiny in spit-slick, he moves his mounds to entrap her cock. The broodmare begins slow, bobbing up and down. Adding more bawdy saliva to help his glide. Her cock jerks and twitches. The vibration delightful to feel. The broodmare drops his tongue to wipe clean her cock slit, wanting to catch every yummy drop. His heavyset breasts smash against her shaft. Huge mounds squishing the smothered cock.

The mate rocks her hips up, trying to knock the broodmare off. He will not be moved so easily.

He releases his tail from her mouth and moves his hips back. Knees enclosing around the mate's head, he sits. She moans against him. Her hot breath nice against his snug pussy. With his large thighs and mammoth breasts, he has her. The broodmare resumes testing his mate's virility. She must cum for him. His tail cups her swollen balls, massaging them to ripen. The cock stiffens. It won't be long now.

“Husk.”

The broodmare pushes his nipples along the shaft, milk spraying and saturating the cock to be his.

“ _Ta-Takafumi_.”

And they switch.

Back into his own body, Takafumi emerges. What cum he had on his cock has been long slathered on her fat breasts. Coating them in creamy smearing white. The image sharply fills his mind and suddenly, he can't hold back. “I'm cumming-”

He releases, his whole body arching in one shuddering motion.

Either Cask didn't hear or care. In the firing range, she takes the full brunt of his wild shot. Her tail smacks his cheek. But her warm mouth hones for his cock. She licks up his seed, her long and frisky tongue sliding around and up his length. He can hear her breathless murmurs. She slurps him down, guzzling every trace of his orgasm.

After teasing his oversensitive length, Cask pulls away.

“I know you don't understand. You never do when I try to explain it with words.” she pants, her breath ragged. “But this is Oblation. We aren't doing this for anything but that. We cannot yoke. We cannot think of children. We cannot be anything else to each other but Cask and Husk.”

Takafumi sits up on his elbows. “Why?”

“I shouldn't have said your name. Given you names.” she whispers into her hands. “It is against tradition. You don't remember. You won't. All I am doing is hurting us by being with you this way.”

“Talk to me.” he shouts, grabbing by her shoulders so they are face to face. “I want to hear. I like you, damn it. Or. Shit, this is hard. God, I want to like you.” He nuzzles her forehead. “I don't need to hear the whole story. Past lives or weird ancient mind-erasing magic. I want to hear you. I want you.”

She looks at him, eyes wet with unshed tears.

“Do you really mean that?”

“Yes,” he breathes. “ _Yes_.”

Her hands move to touch his chin, thumbs stroking his cheeks. “I believe you.” And they kiss.

What happens next is a blur. One minute they're kissing, the next Takafumi is on his back on the good futon. And he is once more she. On his ass and elbows, he can't ignore the vulnerability his particular position inspires in him. Thighs and hips open. His holes freely laid out for Cask. His large mounds pushing against him.

He's not a girl and guys don't usually lose their virginity like this but he's giving himself to her.

Knees shake. Muscles ache and flare at how strange it feels to be propped up on pillows. The early morning waltzes into his one-room apartment. Its blue light revealing the evidence of the night. The stained chair. The recording camera. The milk cooling on the floor. It's still there. All of it. Proof that it did, and still was, actually happening.

Through his walls, he hears his fellow neighbors get up for the day.

God, the apartment manager is going stop by later today isn't she? They weren't exactly quiet or respectful of everybody else who lives here.

And then Cask steps back from the bathroom carrying a vial of clear lube. He doesn't know what she was doing in there. Probably talking to vague yet menacing voices from earlier. She's in his body but it feels like it suits her more than it did him. Especially with the new horns. Apparently, drinking love milk was different from 'the first milk' or something. The love milk temporary gave his former body horns and a tail similar to hers.

Cask's horns are smaller than his own. Looking like the nubs off a calf than anything intimidating.

But her tail is quite bigger, beefy and covered with ringlets of bulb-like fur among the hairs. Her face red, she stiffly walks over to him. The new tail and horns not the only thing she became endowed with. Almost like a horse's cock, she carried a impressive set of inches on her enhanced member. The great girth thicker than his fist.

Takafumi almost, kinda, didn't want that third leg in him. So big. What if it broke him?

“Ready?”

Takafumi eyes her cock, her smile and the craziness he let loose in his life.

“Ready.”

Cask rubs his thighs, brushing against the dips and muscles tensed in Takafumi's legs. She cups his lower lips. “You're still wet, I see.” She fingers him briefly, checking to see if he is still ready for her. A group of fingers push into him and his ankles kicks out. “Just making sure!” Her tail moves from behind her and lines up with his hole.

Takafumi braces himself.

Her tail pushes in slowly, the movement taking his breath away. Inch by inch, her cow limb divides his trembling walls. Takafumi can't get over the shape it's making inside of him. Unlike his tail, hers is much more meatier. Screw-shaped on its tip. She twists it inside of him and he grunts, the ringlet ridges stroking all his bundles of nerves at once. He bites his lip, waiting for the first thrust.

Cask chuckles at him.

“You do know I don't plan to fuck your plot with my tail, right?”

Takafumi throws an arm over his face.

“Then what are you doing?”

Her mouth moves to his breast.

“Lubrication.”

Cask sucks him with her lips, drinking his rich milk. Takafumi rocks into her, shamelessly grabbing and humping anything to make the tail move. The cow limb only turns inside him. Denying Takafumi rut. He drags his nails along her back, hips locking over Cask's. His pussy overflows, sweet juices running out of him unbidden. It soaks the tail, drenching the cow limb in his scent and fluid. Cask gulps him down for a bit longer. Her cheeks pink from lust and desire. She pulls out her tail, the hairs and fur now matted and drippy.

“That should be enough.”

Her tail moves to his ass, wringing its gathered lube onto his entrance and smears it around. The screw tip prods his rim and teases loose his ring of muscles. Cask uncorks the vial, pouring the clear fluid in equal measure on her tail and his entrance. The tip slathering in more lube until it oozes right back out.

Slippery and lubed, the tail gently steers into his hole.

Takafumi tries to relax. He'd been okay with her fingers inside him. They were big compared to his slit but the tail is so much wider and thicker. An intrusion. A foreign thing forcing itself in.

He breathes deeply, trying to keep his muscles from pushing the tail out.

Takafumi's tight walls slowly relent against the cow limb, clinging instead of clutching to keep it from going any further. Her tail's ridges twist and grind across his insides, skimming and caressing the untouched flesh. Faint pain comes and goes then replaced with a dull rising heat.

With her tail settled, Cask turns her attention on his soft mound.

The tip of her engorged cock brushes against his clit. Fresh cum painting the pink folds in smooth white. Cask looks at him. Takafumi nods. She lines up her cock and plunges in, her great shaft burying deep into his inner walls until she's hilted inside. Her bloated balls slapping against his ass. Takafumi gasps. His pussy limpy adjusting to the size and girth stretching out his slit.

He wheezes, the strain of these two powerful things inside him almost too much for him to handle.

They are like for a while.

Touching.

Breath upon breath. Hips upon hips.

Then they fuck.

Cask pulls out until only the crown of her cock is inside. The tail doing the same. And she thrusts back in, claiming both of his holes at the same time. Takafumi screams, his breath fucked right out of him with every slam in. God, he loves it. Wants more and more. Their hips crash. Their bodies make war. Flesh hitting flesh. Pleasure mounting in the brutal air. Her tail corkscrews inside him, battering his quivering walls. He can feel his holes gaping, seethe as they are stretched to accommodate both shafts.

Her cock outright plows him into the ground.

Each brutal thrust quaking the very walls of his apartment.

The broodmare asserts itself within Takafumi. He slams back into Cask with the same fervor, using his breasts to move them into a sitting position. Thighs spread over her legs, Takafumi bounces up and down on her cock.

Cask growls.

Grips up his bruised hips and forces Takafumi to be still. Caught and made endure her rough love as she thrusts up. Takafumi wraps his arms around her shoulders, riding the pistoning force of her mighty shaft. As they come together, their bodies fit like puzzle pieces. As they part, they switch. Him male. Her female. Him female. Her male. Their bodies burn as they hit a fever pitch. Lips and teeth attacking and kissing. Hands and arms holding and imprisoning.

With war, they make love. With love, they make war.

It's in this moment, he understands. Takafumi remembers what Oblation is.

They are fragments, Husk and Cask. Old misremembered pieces of a long-dead goddess. By coming together, they were bringing her back. By coming together, they would be gone. Consumed to remake, to breed, the deity back into existence.

Cask's cock twitches, a prelude to the end. She yanks his head back and bites on his neck, marking him. Her cock releases like a geyser. Abundant cum rushing straight to his womb. For minutes or hours or eternities, her member pours and pours. The endless amount of seed forcing Takafumi's belly to bulge.

Takafumi cries out and cums right after.

His vision crystals into light and the pleasure courses through his weak frame. He clings to Cask, his moans echoing and his heart roaring in his ears. Just because they were fragments didn't mean he didn't want her on his own. That what they could've had- Cask's tears stain his back, and without pulling out, moves him to be on his stomach. His ass high in the air.

She plunges back in and everything goes black. Then beautiful.

 

* * *

 

 

The goddess wakes up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not write the epilogue. This is a practice fic after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this fic to Protag-kun. I hate you, you bastard.


End file.
